Forbidden Love
by RockerGirl0709
Summary: There is a new student attending Ouran High, and Kaoru Hitachiin has taken a liking to her. Could this be the start of something new? Chapter 6 is finally up!
1. The New Girl

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club!!!

Chapter 1

As I stepped into the chairman's office, I felt a sudden chill run down my spine. Was I even ready to go to a school such as Ouran? Was I even smart enough? Or the bigger question was…did I even have enough _money_?

Yes, Ouran is one of the school's that all those stupid rich kids go to. But, I'm not one of them. They just looked through my school records, and told me I was eligible to enter Ouran High. I thought it would be cool to get away from all the stupid kids at my other school; to finally meet some smart people and have something to talk about. But I was wrong!

******************************************************************************

The first day at Ouran was somewhat okay, but all I heard in the hallways was "OMG! Look at this expensive ring my father bought me for my birthday!" and "Yeah, I'm throwing this BIG party at my mansion tonight. It's gonna be the greatest party ever, and everybody's gonna be there!" I can't believe all of these people. They have all of this money, and they just throw it all away on parties and needless things. It's so aggravating!

As the 6th period bell rang to dismiss us, I had to hurry to put my stuff in my bag. I was so busy doing my homework that I didn't even think about the time.

As I hurried out the door, I accidentally bumped into a class 1-A student. I've seen him in one of my other classes before, but I just couldn't remember where. But the really creepy thing was, I was staring at him. Not just looking, I was _staring_! Plus, he was staring _back _at me! My heart was racing so fast I couldn't even breathe. Then, as I heard the warning bell, I snapped back into reality, grabbed my things, and went on to class. How could I even think about loving one of those stupid rich kids? What was I thinking?! But then again, I never had anyone stare back at me before…

******************************************************************************

At the end of 7th period, my teacher had let everyone pack up early; due to it being the first day of school and we don't have any homework.

"Don't forget to stop by Music Room 3! I hear there's a new club that opened today!" my teacher announced.

A new club? The only clubs that I knew of were the Knitting Club, Newspaper Club, Anime Club, so on and so forth. But what other club could there be? This was something that I definitely had to check out.

When the bell rang, all the other students ran out of the door at once like a stampede. It was crazy! It was probably that new club they were so anxious to see.

As I slowly walked to Music Room 3, I noticed there were guys leaving the room. And when I mean guys, I MEAN GUYS! There were no girls leaving at all. Maybe this was a girly-girl type of club. With makeup, dancing, and dresses…I felt like I was going to puke! But I didn't want to judge a book by its cover, so I went in to check it out.

When I went inside, there were tables in every corner. Maybe this was like a Food Club or something. I looked around and saw that every table was full with giggling girls. I sighed and headed for the exit. What a boring club _this _must be! I already had to deal with squealing girls in my classes and in the hallway, but I didn't want to join something where I'd spend _more_ of my time with them.

When I grabbed the door handle, I felt a hand rest on my shoulder. I turned around, and it was a class 2-A student with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Why hello there, I do believe we haven't met before. I'm Tamaki Suoh, or you may already know me as the chairman's son," he said with his hand out, smiling at me. I didn't know what to do, I just stared at him. Mainly because I couldn't believe this was the chairman's son. What was I supposed to do, bow? "Don't be shy, take my hand." I snapped back into reality, looked at his hand, and took it. Then he shook it really hard, like he was excited about something. "There we go! You must be very shy! But don't worry my princess, most of the girls that walk into Music Room 3 are always shy, but they do always leave with a smile on their face!"

"Uh…"

"Now of course you're here for a reason, so let me ask you just one question my love. What kind of boys are you into?"

My eyes got big in surprise. "What?!"

"What kind of guys are you-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I heard what you said. But why would you ask me a question like _that_?!"

"You mean you don't know?"

I stared back at him in question. "What?"

"This is a Host Club. Where the handsomest boys with way too much time on their hands, entertain girls who also have way too much time on their hands. You've never heard of it?"

I slowly shook my head. "Nnnnnnoooooo…"

He took my and led me to the tables that were already occupied by other ladies. "Well, then we're gonna have to show you how much fun you can have, being a customer in the Host Club."

"What?"

"Do you like boys who are the cool type?" We passed a table where another class 2-A student with glasses was entertaining a group of girls. "Or the strong, silent type?" I looked over at another table, and I saw a class 3-A student nodding and grunting at everything the girls asked him. The girls seemed to like it, because they kept squealing and their faces were turning red. "The boy-lolita?" The table next to the strong and silent type guy had a boy who looked like he should be in the 3rd grade. He was entertaining the girls at his table by bringing up a conversation about sweets. It was very awkward. "Or even…the mischievous type." When we passed by that table, my heart started racing again, and I could feel my cheeks burning up. I saw that guy again. The one I had bumped into earlier today. I opened up my mouth to breathe, but I ended up speaking.

"He's the one."

"Hmmm?" Tamaki asked.

"He's the one," I repeated.

Tamaki looked over to the table and smiled. "Ah, so you are into the mischievous type."

I gasped. "Well uh, no. Not exactly. See, I don't judge people on what type they are, just on how nice they are."

"I see."

I looked back over to the table. "But uh, I would like to know his name."

"Uh-huh. His name is Hikaru Hitachiin."

My heart fluttered. "Hikaru…"

Without even thinking, I walked over to the table, where Hikaru was laughing about a story he was telling another lady. "Yeah, and then this one time he –"

"Um, Hikaru?" He looked up at me. "I don't know if you remember, but we bumped into each other earlier today and I never got a chance to say I'm sorry. My name is Rachael by the way. It's very nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too but…I never bumped into anyone today."

My eyes widened. "Y-you didn't? But there must be some sort of mistake, because the guy I bumped into looked just like –"

"Hikaru!" I turned around to see who called Hikaru's name, and I saw someone running to him. "Hikaru, I thought I told you not to tell stories like that to the ladies!"

"I'm sorry Kaoru, but it was a funny story that I just _had _to tell them. I didn't want to have to keep a funny story from the beautiful ladies."

My eyes widened even more. Those two were _twins_! That's why Hikaru had no idea what I was talking about. It was his brother that I bumped into.

"Oh, Hikaru! You'll never guess what happened to me today! I accidentally bumped into this beautiful girl when I was walking into my 7th period! You should've seen her, she was so hot! But man, I wish I could've came to my senses to ask her what her name was before she ran off."

"Uh, Kaoru?"

"What is it Hikaru?"

"I think the girl you're talking about is standing right behind you."

He pointed over to me, and Kaoru turned around. "That _is _her! But, how'd you know?"

"She came up to me, and thought I was you. Typical for every girl though, no one can tell us apart."

"Yeah, that's true." He took a couple steps toward me. "Hi, do you remember me? I'm Kaoru Hitachiin, Hikaru's younger twin brother." He held out his hand like Tamaki had done before, but instead of taking his hand to shake it…I fainted.

******************************************************************************

When I woke up, I was in the school infirmary. I looked around and saw that there was only one nurse in the room. "Oh good! I'm glad you're awake Ms. Morgan; there are a couple of students outside who want to visit you. They were shocked to see you faint like that. I'll let them know that you're awake now."

As she left to go get the others, I tried to remember why I fainted. When Kaoru and Hikaru walked in, I remembered.

"Oh wow! I'm so glad you're okay Rachael! You nearly gave us heart attacks! You stared off into space and then fainted all of a sudden. What happened?" Kaoru asked.

I rubbed my head. "Sorry, I guess it's the fact that you guys are _twins_! And I think I was a little embarrassed that I told your brother that I bumped into him later today. But that was actually you, and…whoa! My head hurts!"

"It's alright, I'm just glad you're okay."

"Hey Rae-chan! You wanna share some cake with me when you feel better?"

Rae-chan? "Uh sorry but, who are you?"

"That's Mitsukuni Haninozuka, the boy-lolita I told you about earlier. But we all call him Honey-senpai," Tamaki said.

"Oh right, the one that likes the sweets. Um sure, why not?"

"Yay!" Honey said.

"Hold on a minute, I have a question for you Rachael," the one known as Kyouya asked.

"Hmmm? What is it?"

"You are a student here, aren't you? So where's your school uniform?"

"What school uniform?"

"Well you _are_ a rich kid right? So you should already have your uniform."

"Actually, I'm not rich." Everyone froze and looked at me. "I just got accepted into Ouran because of my school records."

"Oh, I get it! You must be a commoner like Haruhi!" Hikaru said.

"Haruhi?"

"Yeah, Haruhi Fujioka. The other honor student that attends here," Tamaki said. "He's been studying all day today, so he's been missing out on all the action. He should be done by now, so I'll go get him and you two can introduce yourselves more properly."

"O-okay, we'll wait here."

As Tamaki left the infirmary to go get Haruhi, Kaoru looked at me. "But back to the uniform situation. You don't have enough money to afford one?"

"Well, yes…maybe….I don't know. My parents lost their jobs, so we're kind of in a tight situation right now. Heck, they practically put every penny they had to get me into this school. But, I never thought I'd have to purchase a uniform."

"That's okay; we'll just purchase one for you."

"Oh no, that's alright, you don't have to go through all that trouble for me."

"No, it's fine! You've had a rough day, and we don't want to have to put more weight on your shoulders."

"Awww, thanks Kaoru! That's actually sweet of you," I said, my cheeks starting to burn up again.

"Alright, here he is! Rachael, meet Haruhi Fujioka!" Tamaki said, walking through the door.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Morgan," Haruhi said, stepping in front of Tamaki so I could see him.

"Same here…Ms. Fujioka."

"WHAT?!" everyone yelled at the same time.

"Wait! How did you know Haruhi was a girl?"

"Girl's intuition," I smiled. "I've heard so much about you!"

"Same here."

"Wow boss, I guess you didn't see that one comin' did ya?" the twins said in unison. "Rachael _is_ smarter than she looks."

"But how could that be? All the other girls in this school think Haruhi is a boy, and we've been trying to hide her identity forever!" He sighed. "I guess the jig is up! Now the whole school is going to find out that Haruhi is actually a girl."

"Now wait just one minute!" Kaoru said. Everyone looked at him. "Do you really think Rachael is that kind of person? Do you actually think that she'd ruin someone's reputation like that?"

"Well, I wouldn't call it a 'reputation'," Haruhi jumped in.

"That's just not fair!" Kaoru went on. "You haven't even known her for that long, and you're already _judging her_?"

"Kaoru's right, I wouldn't do anything like that to anyone. I'm not a snobby person. Plus, if I hurt someone, it'd later on hurt me. I wouldn't want to feel bad for ruining someone's life."

"Actually, I don't care if people think of me as a guy or a girl. And you guys need to get that into your freakin' heads!" she directed to the Host Club, especially Tamaki.

"But ya know? I've actually did a whole lot today." Everyone looked at me in question. "I met the Host Club, taught them not to judge a book by its cover, found out that Kaoru is a twin, and fell in love with him and received his love in return. This may be the start of a new life for me."

______________________________________________________________________________

I hope you all enjoyed chapter 1 and I hope you read the next chapters!

Please review!!!


	2. Broken Heart

Disclaimer: Yay! I'm so excited that you took a step forward on this journey! You make me so happy. Now I'll let you go so you can keep reading my story.

Chapter 2

"So, what are you trying to say boss?" the twins asked.

"All I'm saying is that since Rachael is a girl and knows that _Haruhi_ is a girl, maybe if they hung out together, Haruhi would start acting more feminine than tom-boyish."

"Yeah, uh, hate to burst your bubble but…" Hikaru said.

"Didn't you try that strategy with Renge last year?" Kaoru finished.

"Yes I did, but Renge didn't know about Haruhi's secret. So that was a mission that was impossible to accomplish."

"So what makes you think this plan's gonna work?" the twins asked.

"Hey guys!" I said, walking into the room. "What's up?"

"Hey Rachael, your uniform came in today. Why don't you go try it on and see how it looks?" Tamaki urged, handing me a shopping bag.

"Ummm, sure I guess."

"We'll come help!" the twins said cheerfully.

"Oh no you don't! You guys aren't going to be peeping toms to Rachael, like you were trying to be with Haruhi!"

"Awww come on! What if a button or zipper is stuck and she needs assistance?" Hikaru asked.

"Who will be there to help her?" Kaoru asked. They both seemed to be wearing puppy-dog eyes; by the way they were talking.

"Leave that…to me!" Tamaki said smiling.

"Puh-leez!"

"No way! No way, no how! I am not wearing this stupid girly outfit! Plus, it's _yellow_. It's gross!" I screamed from the changing room.

Tamaki over heard me and went into his 'emo corner' and pouted.

"Well, I guess _that _plan went down the drain," the twins said happily

"Alright," I said coming out of the changing room with my original clothes on, "are there any other uniforms I could wear besides that monstrosity? Or could I just go ahead and wear my clothes?"

"We always have the boys' uniform," Kyouya said from out of nowhere. "Observe." He pointed to a section of the room that had a curtain (that wasn't there before) and behind it was the boy-lolita, Honey. "See how we wear our blue uniform so neatly. There is a white shirt that goes underneath, and our black pants have to be ironed everyday. _Polished_ black shoes are recommended as well."

"Fine, I'll just wear one of those uniforms."

"I don't think so Rachael," Kyouya said. "See the boys' uniform is for _boys _only. If you went around in a boy's uniform, everyone in the school would think you were a lunatic."

"But, then why does Haruhi get to wear one?"

"Because of the fact that she looks like a _boy_!" Tamaki cut in.

"Unless of course, you would like to cut all of that beautiful, long brown hair off. _That _would make you look like a boy," Kyouya went on. Haruhi twitched with anger.

I looked back at Honey, who was still in his display position, and sighed. "Fine!" Everyone looked at me. "I'll wear the stupid, crummy dress." They all cheered, especially Tamaki who was the one who _wanted _me to wear the dress in the first place.

"Oh yeah, can't wait to see you wear that uniform tomorrow!" the twins said. "It's gonna look cute!"

"Yeah, it might. But one question." They all looked at me again. "Can I dye this red? This yellow is an ugly color."

"It is _not _an ugly color, and _no _you cannot dye it red! That yellow is part of our school colors, and if you were to dye it red, you'd be out of the ordinary!" Tamaki yelled.

"Yeah, come to think of it…" Hikaru said.

"Red _would _be a nice color on her," Kaoru finished.

"Are you guys even _listening _to me?!"

"Nope!"

Tamaki gasped, and went back into his emo corner. "Why does he always do that when he gets upset?" I asked.

"It's just how the boss is," Hikaru said.

"He's a very sensitive guy," Kaoru said.

"I see."

"Oh, Rachael! I almost forgot to ask you but, we're not doing anything with the club today, so I was wondering if…" Kaoru paused.

"If…" I urged.

"If…you…would…"

"He wants to know if you wanted to come over to see our mansion later tonight," Hikaru said.

I paused, and looked at Kaoru, who was burning up at the face. I laughed. "Sure, I would love to Kaoru."

He let a big breath out, and smiled. "Don't worry about transportation; we'll give you a ride."

"Oh, thanks. Here, I'll give you my address." I pulled out a piece of paper and a pen, and wrote my address on it. "Here you go; I also put my cell number just in case."

"Alright, so what time did you want us to pick you up?"

"Um, five? I don't take long to get ready, so I'll be ready 'round five." I said.

"Okay, we'll be there at five."

"So what are we gonna do? Do I need to dress fancy, or…"

"Just wear what you'd normally wear, something comfortable."

"Okay, well I'll see you then," I waved. I ran out of Music Room 3 as quickly as possible. It must've been all the excitement or something. I was so happy! I've never been in a mansion before! But more importantly, I was going to _Kaoru's _mansion! This was going to be so exciting!

******************************************************************************

"Rachael? What's going on, why are you so happy all of a sudden?" my mom asked.

It was 4:30, and I was still jumping with excitement. "Oh Mom, I told you. I'm going over to a friend's house and we're going to hang out."

"Well I hope you guys won't do anything reckless."

"Oh no Mom! Kaoru isn't the reckless type. He's probably one of the sweetest guys you'll ever meet, and –"

"So it's a _boy_!"

I sighed. "Yes Mom, I'm going over to a boy's house and we're going to hang out. Now will you stop bugging me? I have to get ready before he gets here."

"So you're going on a date?"

"Well…yes? No? Mom, he really likes me, and I like him. So…yes, it _is _a date."

"Are his parent's going to be there?" She was starting to get on my last nerve. I was 16, and I knew that I could take care of myself, and make the right decisions.

"I think so. He never said." Outside of my window, I heard a car honk its horn. It must've been a grumpy driver, because Kaoru was out of the car telling the driver he'd be back. Then I heard three knocks on the door. "Mom, I _really _have to go!" I pushed myself passed her, to get down the stairs and open the door. "Hey Kaoru! You ready?"

"Yeah."

"Then let's go." I led him back towards his car, and locked the door behind me. When I turned to walk to the car, my eyes widened. It wasn't just any regular vehicle, it was a _limousine_!

"Wow!"

"Nice huh?"

"It's amazing!" So amazing that I couldn't take my eyes off of it.

"We should get going. My mother can't wait to meet you. I told her that I was going to pick up a girl, and she just went crazy."

"Wow! I must be very popular!" I said.

Kaoru opened the car door for me. "After you."

I smiled at him, and got into the car. It was very roomy inside the limo. Tons of leg room, a nice little television, and a miniature table that could hold beverages. "This _is _nice!" I exclaimed.

"I knew you'd like it. So, what did you want for dinner? We have this great chef that knows how to cook _everything_!"

"Ooohhh! Well, I'm not sure, a lot of things sound good right now."

"You don't have to decide now; you can wait 'til later."

"Okay."

"Right now, you've got bigger things to worry about," he said, with a mischievous look on his face.

"Other…things? Like what?"

He smiled. "You'll see."

As we approached the mansion's entryway, my heart kept racing. What was Kaoru planning? Is it a surprise? Is it something good? Bad? I had no idea what was going on.

"You ready to go inside Rachael?"

"Yeah, sure."

He put his hand around my waist, and led me to the house. When he opened the door with his house key, I froze. The inside of his mansion was HUGE! And I wasn't over exaggerating, it really _was _huge. There were two stories with about ten rooms on each one, a long spiral stairway, a big living area, and the kitchen looked like it could be its own restaurant.

"Wow!"

"Come on! My mom's waiting for us upstairs. She wants you to try on the new dresses and swimsuits she designed."

"Designed?"

"Yeah, she's a major designer. Afterwards, I'll show you around the mansion."

"Okay!" As much as I hated dresses and girly stuff, I kind of liked the fact that I was going to try on a famous fashion designer's clothes. And, show them off in front of Kaoru!

******************************************************************************

"Oh my! Is this her Kaoru? She's adorable!" Kaoru's mom rushed over towards me and looked at me from head to toe. She held my chin and tilted it from side to side – getting a good view of my face. "Tell me Rachael, who does your make up?"

"Um…I do? But I don't put that much on."

"Oh that's fine! It looks great on you! I should know, I am a professional at these things!"

"Wow! Thanks Mrs. Hitachiin!" I smiled.

"You are quite welcome! Now, how about we go try on my new designs, hmmm?"

"Sure, I can't wait to see what you came up with. Whatever it is, I'm sure they'll all be beautiful," I said.

"Oh, you're so sweet! Now, please follow me to my closet."

Kaoru urged me to go before him and he followed behind me. We walked through at least three different hallways, and two sets of doors.

"Here we are! Now, what would you like to try on first?"

"Hmmm, I don't know. I guess the dresses."

"Wonderful choice. After we've gone through those, I'll let you try on the swimsuits!"

"Okay!"

Mrs. Hitachiin opened up her closet, and looked through the dresses section. She pulled out a couple of good ones that would look good on me, and laid those on the bed. "Now, pick the one that you would like to try on first. Once you've tried it on, come out of the changing room to show us. Then, we'll give you another dress to try on."

"Okay. Ooohhh, this red sleeveless dress looks pretty," I said, grabbing the dress.

As I tried on the dress, something felt wrong. "It's a cute dress, but it's kind of itchy."

"Well, come out here so we could see," Mrs. Hitachiin said. I opened the changing room door, and showed her the dress. "That's probably from all the sparkles. A lot of girls like the sparkling dresses, so that's why I designed it. But for you, I guess not."

As we went through all of the dresses, the last one was my favorite. It was black, sleeveless, and had an open back. It was so adorable.

"Yes, that one suits you perfectly!"

"It looks very cute," Kaoru said.

I smiled.

When I put the final dress back on the bed, Mrs. Hitachiin gave me a surprise.

"Now, which one of these dresses would you like to keep?"

"Huh?" I asked.

"Which dress would you like to take home? You'll need a dress for prom someday, and I want you to look your best! Even though you're already beautiful," Mrs. Hitachiin smiled.

"Oh, well that last dress I tried was very cute…"

"Then it's settled! Take the black dress, and make sure you wear it for prom!"

I smiled. "Thanks again, Mrs. Hitachiin."

After the dresses, Mrs. Hitachiin let me try on a couple swimsuits. I went with this one that was a red bikini with black straps. She let me keep that one as well.

"Well, we should go. I need to show Rachael around before dinner starts," Kaoru said.

"Oh, well you kids have fun!"

"We will!" Kaoru shouted back. "Now, first I'd like to show you to my room."

Kaoru grabbed my hand, and led me up the stairs. I felt my heart drop again, and I didn't care.

"Here we are!"

I walked into the room, and my jaw dropped. It was a huge bedroom, with white walls, curtains, a bed, and a huge closet! It was _way_ bigger than my room. "This is nice!"

"Yeah, I like this room."

I looked back at him. "What's Hikaru's room look like?"

"What?"

"Hikaru's room. You guys are twins, so he must have a room here somewhere, right?"

"Well, yeah."

"Then where is it?" He nodded towards his room. "What?"

"This _is _his room."

I looked at Kaoru's room, and then back up at him. "I don't understand, you just told me that this is _your _room."

"It is, but it's also Hikaru's."

"What?!"

Next thing I knew, Hikaru came into the room with a towel around him. Nothing else! "Hey Kaoru! What's for dinner?"

"Eeeeeekkkkkkkk!!!" Hikaru and Kaoru both looked at me in question. "You mean to tell me that you guys are…are…"

"Homosexuals?" Hikaru finished. "Yes, we are."

"Hikaru!" Kaoru whined. "That's not –"

"What's this supposed to mean, Kaoru? Are you telling me that you are in love with your older twin brother?! And you _sleep _with him?!"

"No! Rachael, it's nothing _like _that!"

I didn't listen to him. I just kept shaking my head in confusion. "I'm outta here!"

I pushed myself passed the homosexuals, and ran down the stairs. "Rachael, wait!"

Kaoru pushed passed his older twin brother, and ran after me.

"Just leave me alone Kaoru! I can't believe this; I thought you actually loved me! But now…I never want to see your face again!"

I opened up the front door, walked out, and slammed it shut behind me.

I didn't go towards the limo, because I thought that if I asked the driver to take me home, I'd have to pay him later. So, I decided to walk all the way home. I didn't care how far away it was; I just needed to get home.

******************************************************************************

"See? This is exactly what I was trying to tell you!" my mom said, next to me on my bed. "Never trust a rich man; they'll always break your heart!"

I sniveled. "You were right Mom; I should've seen this one coming."

"Well, when you feel like eating let me know and I'll go get you something."

I sniveled again, tears still falling off my face. "Okay."

And with that, my mom got off the bed, left the room, and closed my bedroom door behind her. Leaving me drifting alone in the darkness.

______________________________________________________________________________

See? I knew you'd like this chapter! I could just see your emotions in your eyes. Just kidding!

Please review! I love reviews!


	3. Discovering the Truth

Chapter 3

I stepped into my first period class the next day, still moping about what happened. As I walked into the room, all the boys stared at me.

"Wow! Who's the new chic? She's hot!"

Kaoru looked over at me, and smiled. "That dress _does_ look cute on you Rachael."

"Yeah, we never knew you'd look this cute!" Hikaru said.

I walked passed them, and sat down at my desk. "I don't talk to homosexuals," I said, looking forward.

Kaoru jumped, looked down, and sighed. "Look Rachael, if you could just let me explain –"

"There is nothing _to _explain, Kaoru! You're in love with your brother and I think that's fine. I'm not going to judge you!"

"But I'm _not _in love with Hikaru. Yes we may be brothers, but it's nothing like that! He was just pulling your strings for some reason!"

"Whatever Koaru."

He stared at me, looked down in disappointment and shame, and sighed.

******************************************************************************

"Hikaru! Why did you tell Rachael, that we were homosexuals?!" Kaoru yelled.

"Well, it's the truth isn't it?"

"No it's not! We only _pretend_ to be homosexuals when trying to entertain our customers! Don't you remember? What's gotten into you?!"

"Will you two stop fighting already?" Tamaki said. "I know we shut down the Host Club activities for today, but that's for a very good reason. And I don't want you guys fighting while we're trying to sort things out!"

"So does this mean we're not gonna see Rae-chan anymore?" Honey said, tears filling up his eyes.

"No, don't think like that Honey-senpai. We'll figure out a way to get Rachael back. As soon as those two nimrods quit fighting!!!"

"Hey boss!" Kaoru cut in. "Here's a great idea! Why don't we force Hikaru to go apologize to Rachael, and have him tell her that he made all of that stuff up?"

"Why on Earth would I want to do that?" Hikaru yelled.

"Because _you_ were the one who came out of the shower half naked in front of her, and told her that we were _gay_!"

"Wait a minute!" Tamaki yelled. "What the heck were you guys _doing_ over there?!"

"We weren't doing _anything_ boss! Our mother wanted Rachael to try on some dresses and swimsuits and have dinner with us! _That's it_! Then Hikaru came along and ruined the whole thing! You do realize that she was the only girl that I _actually _had feelings for?"

"Well, to me she seemed like a regular friend!" Hikaru snapped.

"Argh! You still don't get it do you? She was my first girlfriend I've ever had, and you ruined it!"

"Alright guys, let's try and sort this out together. We already know that Rachael isn't seeing Kaoru anymore, she looks away every time they pass each other, and that she isn't stepping into Music Room 3 anymore."

"Good riddance!" Hikaru snapped.

"Here's a strategy!" Honey said. "Kao-chan, why don't you try baking her a cake?"

"Thanks for the idea Honey-senpai, but I don't think that's gonna help."

Honey sighed. "Oh well, it was worth a shot."

"Or, you could kiss one of the ladies in front of Rachael! That way, she'll know that you're a straight guy!" Tamaki said.

"No! That would only make her think that I was cheating on her!"

Tamaki sighed, and looked over at Hikaru. "Why don't _you_ come up with something Hikaru? After all, Kaoru said you were the one who told Rachael that you guys were homosexuals."

"No thanks! I don't want anything to do with that girl! If she doesn't get the joke, then that all falls on her!"

Kaoru sneered at Hikaru, grabbed his brother's shirt, and shook him. "What do you mean 'doesn't get the joke'? It didn't seem at all funny to me!"

"Well that all falls on you too, Kaoru!"

"What?!" Kaoru yelled.

"You heard me!"

Kaoru sighed. "Well, since there are no other options, I guess I'll try every strategy I got."

******************************************************************************

The next day in fifth period, Kaoru came up to me with a box of chocolates and a bouquet of roses.

I sighed. "Kaoru, I'm sorry but nothing's going to change my mind."

At that moment, Kaoru felt a big lightning bolt strike down on him.

******************************************************************************

_The next day_

"Forget it Kaoru!"

He had come up to me in second period with tickets to a concert.

And it still hadn't worked.

******************************************************************************

_The day after that_

"Kaoru, what part of _no_ do you not understand?"

This time, he came up to me at lunch with big puppy dog eyes that Tamaki usually has. (He's actually been like that all day.)

He was trying every thing he had to try and persuade me to get back together with him. But nothing was working.

******************************************************************************

_That same day_

"This totally sucks!"

"Tell me about it! I was so looking forward to seeing Rachael and Haruhi becoming best friends, and seeing Haruhi become more like a girl in the process!" Tamaki cried.

"What are you trying to get at, Tamaki-senpai?" Haruhi asked angrily. "Are you saying you've been using Rachael to change me into a more feminine girl?!"

"Uhhh…no! I was just looking forward to seeing you wear a dress and act more lady-like."

"That's practically the _same thing you idiot_!"

"Ahhh! Haruhi's getting violent! Save me Mommy!"

"I have no part in this…Daddy," Kyouya said, smiling.

Kaoru sighed, ignoring all of the commotion going on around him. "I don't understand. What can I do to bring Rachael back? I've tried everything!" He pounded the table; tears running down his face. "What will it take for me to have Rachael back in my life?!"

I opened the door to Music Room 3, and stepped inside the room.

"Rachael?" Kaoru asked, tears still running down his cheeks.

I was looking down at the floor staying silent. All I did was walk up to Kaoru.

"Rachael?" he repeated.

"I heard," I said, still looking down at the ground. "You _were _actually telling the truth the whole time. You guys only _pretend_ to be gay when you're doing your Host Club thing." I sniveled, and looked up at Kaoru with tears in my eyes. "I'm sorry!"

Kaoru's eyes widened in surprise as I ran into his arms. "I'm so, so sorry Kaoru! I should've listened to you from the start. I'm sorry! Can you _ever _forgive me?"

He pressed his lips to my head. "Of course I can."

I looked up at him, smiled, and sobbed some more.

"But, how did you finally understand?"

"I had asked your mom about you, and she said that you guys used to do that all the time when playing house. She said that she'd get mad if you really _were _homosexuals, and that you had turned me down for a boy!"

Kaoru laughed, and held me tighter.

Hikaru rolled his eyes. "Man! When is this nightmare going to end?"

"I think I finally figured out why Hikaru is so tempered today," Tamaki said.

"Mmm-hmmm. Hika-chan's getting jealous!" Honey said, smiling.

"What?! How would I be jealous? There isn't anything to be jealous over!" Hikaru yelled.

"Uh-huh, sure!"

"Shut up!"

"Hika-chan's jealous! Hika-chan's jealous!" Honey sang.

"Am not!"

We all looked over at Hikaru, and couldn't help ourselves from laughing. I wiped the tears off my face, and started cracking up again.


	4. Sibling Rivalry

Oooohhhh! I'm psychic! I said that you would be back, and you are! Yes, I know my profile says I'm shy and quiet, but I'm also random! (If you haven't figured it out yet!) Please enjoy this next chapter!

This chapter also goes out to Masaki Ikasami for reading the first three chapters of this story! And thank you so much for that lovely review! My future _is _to become an author someday. I just need a little time to practice with this. Oh well, onto the story!!!

Chapter 4

Two girls in middle school uniforms, walk down the street towards Ouran High. All the Ouran High School students outside of the building look at them in fear. Once they are inside, they find a map of the school grounds.

"So which room do you think she's in?" one asked.

"Hmmm, let's try this one," the other said.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Alright then let's go!"

The two girls walked side by side, going down each hall to find the right room. Then when they took a left down a hall and went all the way down, they found it.

"Music Room 3 huh?"

"Looks like the place."

They opened the doors and went inside together. And when they walked in, they found a bunch of squealing girls, and seven dashing boys.

"Okay, maybe this _isn't _the right place," one said.

"Let's go."

"Hold on!" The girls turned around and found a tall blonde guy standing before them. "You girls are from the middle school aren't you? What are you doing here?"

"We came here looking for someone," they said looking down at the ground. "Do you have a problem with that?" They lifted their heads to look at the guy, and he gasped. The girls both had red eyes and fangs!

"Wh-what _are_ you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know, _human_."

"Ahhhhhhh!!!!!"

"Huh?" I looked around the corner, and saw two middle school girls. "Sami! Amy!"

They both looked over at me, and smiled. "Rachael!" They then ran up to me and hugged me. "We missed you Rachael!"

"I missed you too."

"Ummm, Rachael? What are those _things_?" Tamaki asked.

I looked down at the girls, then back up at Tamaki. "They're my little sisters."

"What?!" He looked down at the middle schoolers and saw them take out their red contacts and fake fangs. "They're…your…sisters?"

"Yeah."

"And we're not _just _her little sisters," Sami and Amy said, looking down at the ground again. "We're also," they looked up at Tamaki, "_identical twins_!"

"Ahhhhh! Not another set of twins!"

"What? Another set of twins?" the Hitachiin brothers asked from a far.

They walked over to us, and saw the little tikes. "Wow, who woulda thought that Rachael had twin sisters," Kaoru said.

"It's kind of hard to imagine…knowing that they look _nothing_ like you," Hikaru went on.

They were circling my little sisters, trying to examine everything identical about them. They looked at each other. "So uh, how do we tell you two apart?" Hikaru asked.

"You can't. No one can. Not our mother, father, younger twin brothers, and younger triplets," the girls said with an evil smirk on their faces.

"Only Rachael can tell us apart," Sami said.

"We're not sure how, but she always knows which one's which," Amy added.

Everyone looked over at me. "What? I just have a unique way of telling my sisters apart."

"So uh, do you guys play the 'which one is Hikaru game'?" Kaoru asked.

The girls smiled. "Of course we do! Only we call it the 'which one is Sami game'? You wanna play?"

"Uh…"

"Careful Kaoru," I said whispering in his ear, "these girls don't just look cute, they're also evil. If you play the 'which one is Sami game' and _lose_, you have to pay a price!"

"I'm sure I'll be able to manage it. I mean, there's gotta be _something _different about them." He looked down at the girls. "So, are the rules the same as the 'which one is Hikaru game'?"

"Yep! But if you lose, you'll have to give us something in return!" they smiled.

Kaoru took in a deep breath, and sighed. "Alright then, I'm in."

"Ready? Watch carefully now!" Then the little twins grabbed each others hands, and started twirling really fast. So fast they almost looked like a tornado! Then the twirling stopped. "Alright, which one of us is Sami? Which of us is Amy?"

"Uh…"

Hikaru walked next to his brother and looked at the twins too. "Hmmm…"

They were both lost in thought as they tried so hard to find something different between my two sisters. "Hmmm…" Hikaru said. "Well I think…" he pointed at one of my sisters, "no wait. What about…no."

"Man, this game is harder than it looks," Kaoru said.

"That's the whole point!" the girls said happily.

"Hey Rachael, can you help us out?" Kaoru asked.

"Sure." I pointed to the girl on the right. "That one's Sami," then I pointed to the girl on the left, "and that one's Amy."

"Wow! Thanks Rachael!"

"Awww! Rachael, you always get it right! Why did you have to help them? We coulda made a huge amount of money from these rich guys!"

"Sorry girls, but you're not taking anything away from _this_ guy," I said, wrapping my arms around Kaoru.

They sneered at me. "Now why don't you run along home? We still have a lot of business to do here, and the guys need my help."

"Fine!"

As my two little sisters left, we all went back to our jobs. The guys went back to entertaining their guests, and I went back to staring at Kaoru.

After all of the customers left, the Host Club members stayed around to plan for tomorrow's cosplay theme.

"Maybe it should be a cowboy theme, that would be cute don't you think?" Tamaki said.

"It's gotta be something that we haven't done before, and it will attract the ladies," Kaoru said.

"Why don't we let Rachael decide?" Kyouya said. "She is a girl ya know, and we haven't heard a lot of ideas coming from her."

"What?"

The Host Club members all looked at me. "Well, what do _you_ think, my princess?" Tamaki asked.

"How dare you call Rachael your princess, boss! She's _my _girlfriend and you have no right to flirt with her! And she's not even a customer, so stop flirting with her!" Kaoru said.

I laughed. "Well, what about an underwater theme?" They all looked at me. "I know it may be hard, but I was thinking that we could all wear fins and entertain the ladies _that _way! You wont be able to move a lot, but you could just stay on the chairs or sofa and talk to them."

Tamaki's eyes started to water. "That's a great idea Rachael! How come I never thought about that before?" He had his arms around me and was hugging me to death.

"Ahhh! Senpai, let me go!"

"Hey you, keep your hands off of my girlfriend!" Kaoru yelled.

"But wait a minute! How are we gonna get Haru-chan to dress up if she's a _girl_?" Honey asked.

"Well, I don't usually dress up while I'm in here, so I don't have to cosplay tomorrow," Haruhi said.

"We'll just have to give her a fin, and she could wear a bra or something. Make her look like a mer_maid_ while everyone else is mer_men_," Tamaki said.

"Yay! That's perfect Tama-chan!"

"Yeah, the girls even said they would like to see Haruhi dressed up as a girl. Even though she _is _one," Kaoru said.

"You guys know I'm right here, right?" Haruhi said, getting angry.

"So that's settled, we'll have an underwater theme tomorrow and impress the ladies that way!" Tamaki announced.

"Oh, do we even have decorations?" Kyouya asked.

"Oh, I never even thought about that."

"I'll run by the store and get some," I said, getting out of my chair.

"I'll go with you," Kaoru said, following me.

Hikaru looked over at us for a quick second, and snapped his head away.

******************************************************************************

At 4:30, Hikaru and the rest of the Host Club members decided to go home. Of course, Kaoru was still with me at the store, so Hikaru was left to walk out of school by himself.

While walking toward the car that was ready to pick him up, he accidentally bumped into someone.

"Hey, watch it you little –"

Then he saw that it was my little twin sisters Sami and Amy.

"Hey, don't you know where you're walking?" Sami asked.

"Yeah, there are other people trying to walk too," Amy said.

"Oh…sorry!"

"Hey, we know you! You're one of those twins who were trying to tell us apart," Sami said.

"But, where's the other one?" Amy asked.

Hikaru looked away. "He's gone with your sister to the store."

"You mean…" Sami said.

"Rachael's not here?" Amy finished.

"Nope! She's off taking my only brother away from me, and leaving me in the darkness."

"Ha! It wasn't her taking your brother away from you. It was your _brother _taking our _sister_ away from _us_!" the girls said in unison.

Hikaru only sneered at the girls.

"Thanks to your brother, our sister doesn't even have time to see her family! That's why we came here to see her earlier! She's always going out somewhere with that guy, and it's just not fair! Our sister's being taken away from us!" Their eyes started watering, and tears rolled down their cheeks.

Hikaru knew that they were upset, and so was he.

"Listen, I know you guys want your sister back and I want my brother back. So why don't we…come together and try to break those two apart?"

"Ya know, for a dimwit like you…" Sami said.

"Actually have a good plan there," Amy finished.

Hikaru growled at the comment, but then smiled. "Alright! Looks like I have two mini-me's, you guys are even evil like me! I'm proud of you."

"Yeah, but you should watch your back. Just because we're gonna help you break my sister apart from your brother, doesn't mean we won't plan anything for you!"

"Fine! I guess I'll have to keep my eyes open as well."

"Yes you should!"

"Alright, starting tomorrow…the 'Rachael and Kaoru Breakup' plan will unfold!"

______________________________________________________________________________

Yeah, didn't think you'd see THAT did ya? Well, hope you enjoyed it!

Please review!


	5. Intervention

Chapter 5

The doorbell to the Hitachiin's residence rang, and Mrs. Hitachiin went to open the door.

"Oh, why hello there. Are you here to see Hikaru?"

"Yes ma'am, we came on a very important mission," the people at the door said.

"Well aren't you sweet," the lady smiled. "Hikaru! There are two girls dressed as agents down here who want to talk to you!"

"Awww man!" Sami whined, taking off her sunglasses.

"Looks like the jig is up," Amy said.

"Oh, hey you two. Come on in," Hikaru said through the doorway.

The girls did and as they did, they looked around in awe. "Wow, this place is big!" Sami said.

"Do you mind if we come live here with you? We'd love to stay at a place that's big," Amy said.

Hikaru growled in anger. "No you cannot live here! Do you even think I _want_ you here?"

Then Hikaru got serious.

"Remember, we're here to make a strategy to break those two apart."

"Got it, and we've got just the plan," the little twins said. "Make Kaoru eat something really stinky before he goes on his date tomorrow, and Rachael will leave him because he has too stinky of breath."

"Sami, you're a genius!" Amy said.

"So are you Amy!" Sami said.

As they gave each other high fives, Hikaru was getting steamed. "There is _no way_ that I am going to make my brother look like a fool!"

"Well, somebody's gotta break up with somebody," Sami said.

"Or that somebody is going to stay with that somebody for a longer time," Amy went on.

Hikaru sighed. "Look, we gotta try and make this fair on both of them. Even though I don't like Rachael and you guys don't like Kaoru."

"Alright, so what's the plan on this date?" Sami asked.

"What are they going to do?" Amy asked.

"Well, I overheard Kaoru saying that he was going to take Rachael out to dinner and then to a beach," Hikaru said. "So maybe we should follow them and try and get them separated. But how?"

The girls started giggling. "Oh man, this seems too easy! First of all, we can probably put something in Kaoru's food that he likes but smells weird, and have Rachael think that he eats gross things," Sami said.

"Hmmm, yes go on." Hikaru said.

"And if _that _doesn't work, we can always tell Kaoru that Rachael likes crabs – even though she _doesn't_. Then, once he shows Rachael a crab, she'll freak out and leave!" Amy said.

"You know, that might actually work. You guys are evil masterminds."

"Where do you think we got the idea?"

"Alright fine, we'll secretly follow them on their date, and try to make it the _worse_ date they've ever had!"

"Yeah!"

Thus, the 'Rachael and Kaoru Breakup' plan was a go! Now, they just had to wait for tomorrow to come.

******************************************************************************

"So, where would you like to go for dinner Rachael?" Kaoru asked, as I got into his limousine.

"Oh, I don't know. Surprise me! I like surprises."

"Alright. Hey Mitsuki-chan, can you take us to that Red Lobster down the street?"

"Sure thing," the driver said.

"You do like fish, don't you Rachael?"

I smiled. "It's my favorite food!"

"I'm glad."

As the limousine drove down the driveway, three heads popped out of a bush.

"So, how is this plan of yours going to work, Hikaru?" Sami and Amy asked.

"We'll take our other limousine and follow them, I've told you this already."

"I still don't see why me and Amy have to dress as waitresses," Sami said, looking at her outfit.

"That's all part of the plan, plus you guys look so cute in those outfits!"

"Pervert!"

"Anyways, you're going to be the waitresses for their table and ask them what they want to eat and drink. Then whatever they order, give them the different thing!"

"Wow…" Amy said.

"What?"

"I thought this was going to be something where we could do something evil to break them up…" Sami said.

"But I guess we were wrong," Amy finished.

"I told you that nobody is going to get hurt in this break up! How many times do I have to tell you guys?!"

He took in a deep breath. "We should get going now. I don't know how long it'll take them to get a seat."

"Shotgun!" the twins hollered as they ran towards the other limo.

"As if you guys are even old enough to drive," Hikaru said under his breath.

******************************************************************************

"Hello, and welcome to Red Lobster. How many are we having today?" a lady said, holding menus in her hand.

"Two please," Kaoru said.

"Right this way," she smiled.

When we got our table, the lady handed us our menus.

"Your waitress will be out shortly. Please enjoy."

"Thanks," me and Kaoru said.

"This is ridiculous Hikaru," Sami said from behind a restaurant wall.

"Yeah, don't you think it's obvious that she'll recognize us?" Amy asked.

"Of course not! That's why I hired a couple of my makeup artists to turn you into sixteen year olds," Hikaru said.

"But we look _nothing _like sixteen year olds!"

"Oh, just wing at it!"

He pushed the twins towards our table, and they smiled.

"Hello, how are we doing today?" they asked together.

"Uh…" I said, looking at the somewhat familiar faces.

"We're doing good," Kaoru said.

"Great, what can we start you off with to drink?"

"I'll just take some water," Kaoru said. "Rachael, how 'bout you?"

"Um…I'll also have water."

"Okay, we'll have those out for you in a minute," the twins said, walking away.

"Well, you plan didn't work so far Hikaru," Sami said.

"Yeah, they both ordered the same drink. How are we supposed to switch if they order the same thing?"

"Okay..." Hikaru thought, "then make sure they don't order the same thing to eat."

"Gotcha!"

The twins walked back over to our table, and handed us our beverages.

"Are you guys ready to order, or do you need a couple more minutes?"

"Uh, I think we're ready. You can go ahead and order Rachael."

"Um, I'll take the coconut shrimp please," I said, handing in my menu.

"And I'll take the fried shrimp please," Kaoru said, handing in his menu.

"Excellent choices! We'll have those out for you in just a couple minutes," the twins said with suspicious smiles.

"So, what happened?" Hikaru asked.

"Rachael ordered the coconut shrimp, and Kaoru ordered the fried shrimp," the twins smiled.

"Good, run that over to the chef. When their orders are done, make sure you swap them. Cause they do look the same."

"Roger that!"

The twins ran into the kitchen and handed the chef the order.

"Hmmm, they seem a lot nicer than before. They actually listen to what I say," Hikaru said to himself.

"That's because we're only doing this for Rachael," the twins said, coming up from behind Hikaru.

"Whoa, don't scare me like that!"

"So what do we do now?" the twins asked, not listening to Hikaru.

"We wait until their food is done, then swap the foods without those two noticing."

After about ten minutes, our orders came out and the twins came to our table with our orders.

"Here you are, your coconut shrimp," they said, putting the plate in front of me.

"And here's your fried shrimp," they said, putting the plate in front on Kaoru.

"Thanks," we said together.

"Well, let's dig in," Kaoru said, placing his napkin on his lap.

I smiled and grabbed my fork to pick at the side dishes.

"Come on already! Eat the main course!!!" the twins said, getting anxious.

I took a bite of the shrimp, and chewed for about thirty seconds.

"Uh, Kaoru? I think this is yours," I said, as I started coughing.

"Oh, then let's switch. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, it's just *cough* I think there was something *cough* in that shrimp *cough*."

Kaoru stared at me in fear. He was worried about something being wrong with me, so he called a waitress.

"What can I do for you sir?" a different waitress asked.

"Can you tell me what was in this fried shrimp?"

"It's just regular shrimp battered with pepper and then fried," the waitress said. "Why is something wrong?"

"Pepper?" I asked, still coughing.

"Pepper?!" the twins said from a far.

"What? What's wrong with pepper?" Hikaru asked, not understanding what was going on.

"Rachael's allergic to pepper, and we fed it to her!"

Hikaru looked back over to our table to see me still coughing. Then, from out of nowhere, I collapsed onto the floor.

"Rachael!" Kaoru said, getting out of his seat.

"Sis!" the twins said, with wide eyes.

Hikaru just stood there, wide eyed in fear. "Oh no, what have we done?!"

______________________________________________________________________________

Ha ha! Chapter 5 is finally complete! I'm so happy! Well, hope you all enjoyed it! Please review, and go onto chapter 6 when it's posted. I look forward to your reviews!


	6. Barriers

Chapter 6

Everything was black around me. I couldn't see anything, couldn't feel anything, and couldn't hear anything. My eyes were shut tight, and I couldn't open them. Am I dying?

Then I hear Kaoru's sweet voice calling me.

"Rachael!"

I'm scared.

************************************************************************

I wake up to the sound of Kaoru's distressed voice. When I do, I realize that I'm in a hospital room. I look around and see everyone in the room. The twins, my twin sisters, and all the other Host Club members. I try to sit up in the hospital bed.

"Rachael! Oh man, I'm so glad you're awake," Kaoru said.

"You guys, what's going on? What happened?"

Kaoru looked over to Hikaru, and Hikaru looked down at the ground.

Kyouya cleared his throat. "Come on gentlemen and lady, let's leave these five alone for a little while," he said to Tamaki, Haruhi, Mori, and Honey.

As the other members left the room, I looked at everyone who was left. Hikaru and my sisters seemed to be upset for some reason.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Hikaru knows why you collapsed at the restaurant. He already explained it to me and apologized."

"Apologized?" I looked over at Hikaru, who was walking closer to me.

"It's our fault you're in here Rachael. Your sisters and I were so jealous that we were trying to break you guys up. We tried to ruin your date by switching your orders, but that only brought us here. I didn't even know the fried shrimp had pepper in it! I'm really sorry Rachael."

"We're sorry too sis!" the twins said, rushing to give me a hug.

"So that's what this was all about," I said softly. Everyone looked at me, not really understanding what I was trying to say. "I knew you guys were acting strange, but this was the whole reason why. Hikaru, you weren't jealous because you wanted me to yourself, you were jealous because you thought I was taking your brother away from you."

Hikaru's eyes widened.

"And Sami and Amy, you guys were the same way. You were upset that Kaoru was taking me away from you guys, am I right?"

The twins sniveled. "Yes."

"Wow, I didn't even know how much we've been hurting you guys."

"For a long time, Hikaru and I have been in our own little barrier. Now that someone's broken it, he's been trying so hard to get me back. I bet the same goes for these twins," Kaoru said, pointing at my sisters. "You guys are always in your own little world until Rachael steps into it, right?"

The girls nodded. "Yes."

"And now another barrier was built when Kaoru and I started hanging out together," I guessed. "We've been blocking out our own friends and family to keep ourselves in our own little barrier."

"Gee, you finally figured that out?" Hikaru asked.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru snapped.

"No, he's right Kaoru," I said. "We've been so caught up with our relationship; we totally forgot what we already had."

Kaoru's eyes went big as he finally understood what I was saying.

"Girls, I'm so sorry I haven't been paying much attention to you."

"We forgive you Rachael!" they said, giving me a big hug.

Hikaru and Kaoru stood there, watching us hug each other. Then Kaoru looked over at his twin.

"Hikaru, I'm also sorry. I never realized how hurt you were."

"It's alright Kaoru, it's just…I thought I'd never see you again."

"Hikaru…" Kaoru started to get teary eyed.

Hikaru hugged his brother, and started sobbing.

"Waahhhhh!!! Brotherly love!!!" my sisters cheered.

I looked at my sisters. "You like their brotherly love? You haven't even known them that long."

"Yeah, well we heard some girls in our school talking about them…" Sami said.

"They're really popular with any girls," Amy finished.

"Well, what do you know…my sisters actually love it when the Hitachiin twins show their brotherly love. I never even knew."

We all started to crack up from our own stupidity, then a knock on the door interrupted us.

"Miss Morgan? I just wanted to see how you were doing?" a nurse said, coming into the room.

"I'm doing good," I smiled.

"I'm glad; it looks like you're already to go home now. Did you want some help getting downstairs?"

"No thanks, I got friends who can help me."

"Alright, come back anytime if you feel bad."

"Thanks," I smiled, getting out of the bed.

"Hey, do you need any help?" Kaoru asked, grabbing hold of me.

"I'm fine guys. It's not like I broke a leg or something. I'll be fine! I just want to get out of here so I don't have to smell the stench of hospital!"

Everyone laughed as I plugged my nose. They all seemed happier now.

**************************************************************************************

"Alright Sami and Amy, I promise that I'll spend more time with you guys than I normally do," I said, outside of the hospital.

"And Hikaru, I promise to spend more time with you as well," Kaoru said.

"But we can still hang out at school, right Kaoru?" I asked, looking over at him.

"Yeah, that'd be great!"

I smiled, and walked up to Kaoru. I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him one last kiss before we headed home. But this kiss wasn't just a peck on the cheek; it was on the lips like all the other ones were. But this one was longer than all the others.

"Ewww!" Hikaru said, covering his eyes.

"Get a room!" the girls said, doing the same thing.

Kaoru and I looked over at our siblings and smiled. Then I took my sisters hands and walked them to our car. Kaoru walked side by side with his brother, and walked towards their limo. We all seemed happy to be back together. Hikaru had his brother back, my sisters had me back, and Kaoru and I are still dating – just not as much as we used to. Everything was back to normal, and we were okay with that. Because Kaoru and I both knew that our love was forbidden, we just didn't realize that it was hurting everyone around us. But now we both know that that won't happen again. Cause we know that we'll be together forever, and soon become one big, happy family.

The End

______________________________________________________________________________________

I'm so happy!!! When I wrote the ending, I almost cried! And you probably did too! Well, this story is finally complete, and I hope you all enjoyed it! Please review!!!


End file.
